My Lily
by Nightmare Kitten
Summary: New Year's A.C. 199. E.S.U.N. party. Relena in a pretty dress. Heero's voyeuristic thoughts...


**My Lily**

**By NightmareKitten, a.k.a. yume_no_kanari**

**Warning:  Rating has been changed from PG-13 to R for lime, language, and the musings of a young adult male's mind.  I had help...  Thank you so much H-kun!**

**Author's Notes: **This has a lime (possible lemon) flavoring.  It hasn't killed anybody that I know of, but if you're allergic to this fruit, don't expose yourself.

**Disclaimer:** Somebody owns them.  Like Bandai.  Do I look like Bandai?  I didn't think so.  

**Chapter One: 1600 hours, 31 December A.C. 199**

The dark-haired pilot ran a hand across his tired features.  Another sweep of the hand rubbed heavy-lidded Prussian blue eyes more awake.  His sculpted back stretched in his seat.  The just-wakened pilot groaned as he realized he was being prodded in the side.

"Hey, wake up.  It's your shift."

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere about two hours away from Earth, around Colony ZN-24681."

"Oh."

"Hey, Heero?"

"What?"

"When's the last time you went back to Earth?"  The co-pilot, dressed in black, was snapping the elastic band that bound his long chestnut hair into a braid.

"I don't know.  Be quiet."

"I haven't been back since me an' Hilde moved."

"Duo, shut up."

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"You know who, you moron."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Hrmph."  The former Deathsythe pilot curled up in his chair and closed his eyes.

                The light tap of heels on tile announced her presence before she was visible.  The wooded double doors of the ballroom swung open to reveal a woman clad in a deep violet dress that accented her milky skin and the honey-blonde hair loose around her shoulders.  "Welcome to the end of After Colony 199 and the beginning of A.C. 200.  We at E.S.U.N. invite you to celebrate with us."

                The Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian bowed her head slightly.  The chatter of many elaborately dressed people ensued as Miss Dorlian and her entourage entered the ballroom proper.

                "Duo, I know.  Quit poking me."

                The enplaited pilot ignored the cold monotone and continued to jab his right index finger in his friend's ribs.  "Look look look look look look LOOK!"

                "At what?"  This time the monotonoed voice sounded thoroughly annoyed.

                "At HER, dammit!  Are you blind?"  Duo jerked Heero's head around to face the other way.

Heero reluctantly turned around and slowly let his gaze travel from the black and white ceramic.  The first thing to cross his line of sight was a pair of enormously tall silver heels barely peeking out from an excess of silky-looking, royal purple material.  He blinked, then let his eyes drift upwards again.  The shimmery cloth seemed to go on forever until his eyes recognized a waistline.  A small waist, he noted, accompanied by curvaceous hips and a soft derriere.  Heero swallowed and felt his vision moving higher.  The bodice was pulled tightly against the wearer, but a silvery drape fell from the crook of both elbows and hugged the lower back.  Heero drew a deep breath as his eyes relentlessly devoured their prey.  The plum dress laced up the back, creating an "X" pattern over the pale skin left exposed.  The edges were outlined in purple lace dusted in silver glitter.  The voracious gaze traced its way up the back of the dress, expecting only to see more violet fabric.  He was shocked to note the absence of not only sleeves, but straps as well.  The back of the gown ended just below the shoulder blades and was held up only by the grace of Nature.

Heero's breath hitched in his throat again as the victim of his observation abruptly turned, bringing the previously hidden front into view.  His eyes attached themselves to the rounded hips outlined through the dress.  His attention was brought back to reality when he felt a sharp slap on his arm.  Repeatedly.  "What the fuck do you want?  Why are you hitting me like a girl?"

"Hey!  I was just gonna ask you if _you_ knew how that dress was staying up!"

Heero's cobalt eyes immediately gravitated to the chest, bypassing the flat stomach and curves hidden from the back.

Duo bit his lip, desperately fighting a laugh at his partner-in-crime's wide eyes and shocked expression.

The mop-headed pilot let his jaw drop.  It was no wonder the dress was staying up-- the occupant was almost falling from it.  The sight was etched into the back of his mind and he willed himself to move his eyes.

A single diamond was suspended around the graceful neck on a silver chain.  The rest of the pale column was hidden under a golden-blonde mane of silky hair.  Both led up to a delicate face highlighted lightly with makeup.  The full pink lips captured Heero's attention for a good while.  After growing bored, Heero's eyes drifted to big eyes of a familiar blue-green.  Which, as of this moment, were staring directly into his own.

                The gentle laughter of the Vice Minister insinuated itself into the room in soft tones.

                "Excuse me, Miss Dorlian, but why are you laughing at a potted tree?"

                As the night went on, Deathsythe's ex-pilot had increasingly noticed his partner's distracted, antsy behavior.  'Weird.  Heero doesn't usually act like this.'

                Heero tore his vision off of its plum-colored target and focused it instead at the black-clad man in front of him.  "What do you want?  Is your sole purpose now to annoy me?  Have you forgotten that you are here for a mission of protection?"

                Mr. Maxwell attempted to stifle a laugh at the indignant look on Heero's face; however, this feat was not easily accomplished.  He burst into snickering laughter amid disproving looks of guests at the party.

                A loud shout of laughter stole the twenty-year-old politician's attention away from idle conversation between she and the Minister of Trade.  After a quick "excuse me" to the elder member of E.S.U.N., she gracefully made her way to the potted tree that had attracted her attention earlier.  Her sea-green eyes searched the surrounding area.  Her nimble eyes would not have noticed anything out of the ordinary, had the potted mimosa tree not had two suit-clad bodies shoved behind it.  The elegant Minister swallowed a laugh and strode slowly up to the flowing plant.  "After not seeing me in almost five years, I would have assumed that you would have manners enough to greet me as an old friend."

                The two "invisible" men had heard the click of heels on the tiled floor, but in their effort to look inconspicuous, they had neglected to confirm the owner of the shoes as they approached.  At the sound of the familiar voice, both boys' heads whipped around, each meeting the blue-green gaze of the hostess of the party.

                "I should think that you would hide in a less conspicuous place than one of my trees, Masters of Stealth."

                Duo gave a hearty laugh and jumped up.  "So ya caught us, Lena.  Big deal."  He wrapped the smiling blonde in a quick hug, surprising the young woman.  She had neglected to remember what a "hands-on" person he was.

                Duo held her at arm's length and spun her around slowly.  "Oh, silly me.  I forgot to mention how hot you look tonight."

                Relena blushed.  She had heard that the American's behavior could be somewhat lewd.  While not lewd, his last comment was both unexpected and inappropriate at a party such as this.

                "Aww, look, Heero, she's blushing!"

                Relena's rebuke was voiced in a playful slap to the arm.  "You look nice, too, Duo."

                The mahogany-tressed pilot grinned.  He was wearing a neatly pressed black suit, but the "black tie" request on the invitation obviously went unheeded.  "Yay!  I passed!  What about Mr. Silent?"  The exuberant young man pulled his companion from the shadow of the mimosa and into the light.

                Relena drew a soft breath at the sight of Heero full-length.  Like his American counterpart, the Japanese man was clad in a black suit and white shirt.  His tie was a deep blue that matched his eyes.  Relena smiled.  His hair was untidy as usual.  She took this as another insurance that some things never change.

**Author's Notes:** I'm not sure if I'm up to it, but I may have a lemon in here later.  Thanks again to H-kun (I couldn't have done this without you), to Ri-chan (good Inu-Ri-chan… ^_^) and everybody who's gonna review this.

**NightmareKitten  =^.^=**


End file.
